Last Night
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Cody and Mike's last night together. M/M, angst


**Last Night:**

**Pairing: **Cody/Mike

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Cody and Mike's last night together.

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Mike let out a loud groan as he pushed himself completely into the younger, slightly smaller man that was bent over on all fours just for him. His eyes slid shut as the pleasure overtook him; the feeling of his cock being completely consumed by the tight heat of the other man's tight anal passage was sometimes almost too much to bear. His hands gripped onto the slender tanned hips of the other man as he began to rock his hips slowly but surely in and out of the pert ass.

The younger man moaned loudly beneath him, his shoulders slumping slightly, head drooping and back arching, pushing his hips back on the invading member and firmly up against Mike. Mike's eyes opened as he looked down, watched, as he pulled his cock almost completely out before slamming it back in, relishing in the loud moan that left the other man's mouth, encouraging his thrusts to pick up in pace slightly, much to the delight of the man bottoming who pushed his hips back again, earning a firm slap on his right butt cheek from man on top.

"Mike, that hurrrt!" The younger man half-whined, half-moaned right as Mike slammed right back in and nailed his prostate. "Oh, fuck yessss." He moaned, lisp on full display as he bucked wildly underneath. "Come on, fuck me harder baby, please."

Mike couldn't help the smirk that crept across his attractive face. He loved how he could always have the other man right in the palm of his hand just by hitting his prostate once. With another sharp thrust, he slammed his cock right back against the prostate, grinning as he heard the loud moan echo through the room and no doubt down the hall too. "Ugh, fuck Cody. You feel so fuckin' good." He groaned; fingers digging into those tanned hips as his pace started to quicken, their hips connecting again and again in a violent smack.

Cody's head dropped once more, landing on the pillow, as he arched his back further, giving Mike a better angle to pound into him. He could feel his shoulders sagging even more now and knew that soon his face would be completely engulfed in the pillow, his ass right up in the air, taking all that the older man had to give him. He let out another loud moan as Mike continued his direct assault on his prostate, knowing it wouldn't be much longer until he came, the stirring sensation in his stomach had already started.

Mike looked down to see Cody's hand reaching down to stroke himself, the image in itself spurred on his arousal as his thrusts started to get more powerful and more intense. He could feel his own incoming orgasm building deep in the pit of his stomach and took his chance to pull out of the quivering man beneath and flip him over so that he was on his back. He grinned as he quickly lined his cock back up with the tight entrance, Cody blinking a few times in surprise as his shoulders was thrown over the other man's shoulders and the intense feeling of being filled completely to the brim overtook every one of his senses.

Mike's fingers gripped tightly onto Cody's muscular thighs as he angled his hips and resumed the intense fucking he was giving the other man. He heard as Cody let out yet another loud moan and grinned, knowing it was all because of him. He couldn't help but relish in the feeling of ultimate power as he watched Cody's attractive face contort in pleasure with every thrust inward, that big mouth hanging open, while his bright blue eyes stayed squeezed shut as his right hand continued working on his erection.

But when Cody's blue eyes opened and connected with Mike's, there was a bolt of electricity that passed through them, something neither had experienced in the months of their coupling. Mike moved his hands to rest on either side of the brunette's head and leant down, shoulders still thrown over his shoulders as their lips connected, both eyes shutting as the moment overtook them, the powerful thrusts into Cody not stopping for even a moment.

Cody gasped, free hand reaching up and tangling into the other man's short blonde hair and pulling their faces closer together, mouths opening while their tongues battled for dominance; a battle Mike always won, even if Cody did let him. Cody's eyes sneaked open, looking up at the man on top of him, his eyes still closed as he continued fucking him, sweat starting to drip across his forehead, his eyes squeezed tightly shut in concentration, loosening slightly with every thrust.

After a few minutes of intense making out, Mike reluctantly pulled out of the kiss, needing to breathe and completely unaware that his companion was watching his every move. He kept his hands on either side of Cody's head, thrusts picking up incredibly more in pace, almost starting to become robotic as his orgasm approached its fruition and after a few more thrusts, he let go. He thrust in a few more times, harder and harder as he embraced his finale, screaming Cody's name as he released his white seed inside of the younger man's always accepting ass, his eyes squeezed shut once more not able to see Cody's blue eyes watching him as he finally stilled, shoulders slumped and his head dropped.

Mike took a few more breaths before he eventually opened his eyes, looking down to meet the gaze of the younger man, a soft smile creeping across his face. He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to those lips he loved so much before pulling back and looking down to Cody's stomach, seeing his erection still lying flat against his stomach instead of a splutter of white cum. "You didn't cum?" He asked quietly.

Cody merely shook his head, lip going between his teeth, not daring to say another word.

Mike grinned as he quickly pulled out of the other man's hot body and dropped his head, hand wrapping around the base of the thick cock, directing the swollen red tip towards his mouth. He flicked his tongue out, tracing around the tip, feeling Cody's body shudder and a loud moan escape his mouth before he pushed the head into his mouth, sucking down the whole length first go.

He waited a moment, wanting to hear the delicious moan that left his lover's mouth before moving his mouth up and down, a grin appearing on his lips as he felt a strong hand tangle in his blonde hair and start pushing him down and pulling him up. He loved it when Cody did this to him, loved it when his face just got fucked. He chanced glance up at the younger man, smirking as best he could around the cock in his mouth as he saw Cody's head thrown back in absolute pleasure, his back arched.

Mike moved his hand from around the base of thick member to rub and knead at the heavy balls underneath, feeling them tighten with every ministration from his mouth and fingers. It all happened too quickly and with a few more thrusts from Cody's hips, he spilled his essence into Mike's all too willing mouth as he swallowed every last drop that left Cody's body. After a few moments, Mike pulled his mouth away with a soft pop and crawled up the perfectly spent body underneath him, placing a final kiss on his lips before rolling over and landing on his back next to him.

"Fuck that was…" Mike said while taking a few long breaths. "…awesome."

Cody laughed, putting Mike's mind at ease even more, letting his breathing get even steadier, he felt sleep creeping up on him.

A few minutes into silence, right as Mike's eyes were sliding shut, Cody spoke. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Mike had definitely heard that and sat bolt upright, turning to look at the younger man, blue eyes wide. "What?"

"Brandi, I-I think I'm going to ask her to marry me." Cody said quietly, not looking to see the man next to him.

"But you said just the other week that you were going to break up with her." Mike spoke quickly. He couldn't believe it. "We were going to be together properly, officially."

Cody finally turned to look at the older man next to him. His heart hurt at the sight, knowing now that it was the end of what was the best time of his life. "I-I..."

"Actually, don't." Mike snapped. "I should have known that this was nothing more than sex. It always fucking is."

"I need to think about my image, about me. I'm not doing this because I'm happy." Cody said quietly.

"So you care more about your image then being happy?" Mike was really angry now. "I broke up with Maryse for _you_ because I thought maybe I'd found who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Apparently I was wrong."

"I'm sorry." Cody's volume had not increased as his heart broke more. He didn't think he'd get this reaction.

"Sorry don't mean shit." Mike said firmly, arms folding across his chest as he took a deep breath, calming himself. "I think its best if you go."

"What?" Cody croaked.

"Go stay with Ted or something, I don't think I can stay here looking at you like this." Mike snapped, standing up and going to pull on some boxer shorts. "No, come on, GO!" He yelled, watching as the younger man jumped off the bed. "Please."

Cody didn't say a single word as he quickly got of the bed, throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before packing his bag quickly and pretty much running out of the room, slamming the door behind, not even looking at the older man as he said goodbye to what was and what would have been the greatest thing in his life and said hello to the white picket fence and 2.5 children in a loveless marriage.

"I loved you." Mike said quietly at the now closed door that had slammed shut in his face.

He took a deep breath as he sat back on the bed, letting out a deep sigh and throwing his head back. He had thought that maybe Cody was different to his past boyfriends, maybe this time he had found true love. He let himself fall back onto the large mattress, let it engulf him.

He wished tonight didn't have to be their last night together.

END.

**A/N:** thank you so much for reading and reviewing :) any comments, whether it is good or bad is appreciated. Thanks again for reading x


End file.
